Never been a girl like you
by bobbiroan
Summary: a young teacher arrives at waterloo road, finding love and getting her heart broken along the way, will she get the girl? CONTAINS FEMSLASH AND DARK THEMES
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic, please read and review

"I should hve done this last night", I silently scold whilst packing my bag for work, I always seem to forget what need, mobile phone, cigarettes(not like I'll be able to smoke) wallet, pens.

I go through my mental checklist as leave my house, slamming the door behind me.

The salty sea air is wonderful, so engrossed in watching the waves crash upon the rocks that I lose track of time, glance at my watch 7:30 it reads, "shit, I'm going to be late" I panic, knowing have to be at work by 8,I start running, my dreads flapping all over the place, make it with 5 minutes to spare, stand looking awestruck at the building infront of me.

Suddenly I hear a car horn beep behind me, as I move out of the way, a bright red ferrari cruises past, pulling up next to a few other staff vehicles, beautiful and well dressed woman steps out, she walks until he is a few feet infront of me "Lorraine Donnegan" she says, it takes me a moment to realise that she is introducing herself "Bobbi Roan" I reply, "The new maths teacher" I continue, she looks me up and down, "you should tie your hair back" she sighs noticing my now very tangled dreads.

She indicates that I'm to follow her, we walk long what seem like endless corridors untill we reach the staff room, everyone stares as Lorraine introduces me to them, from the corner of my eye notice a woman standing near the coffee machine, dark hair, amazing gray eyes, thin but ell built, she's gorgeous, I just couldn't tear my eyes away "Bobbi, stop staring, she's probably straight, she won't be interested" I silently scold.

"Hey, I'm Nikki" She says as she walks over "I think you're going to like it here" she continues as she walks out the door with a mischevious look in her eye.

"Maybe I stand a chance after all" I hope

first fanfic, please read and review, where should it go?


	2. smokin' jokes

"Are you a dyke miss?" a pupil shouts from the back of the classroom, "I'll be honest with you seeing as you all should be mature enough by now, yes I am gay", "why should I hide it? The way I looked at Nikki this morning, I'm surprised the whole school doesn't know by now" I think to myself. "Miss Boston's gay too" the same pupils says, " you should get it on with her miss" another pupil jumps in."Don't disrespect other staff members in my class" I scold them, "do the work i have set for you" I say indicating the board.

By lunch time I'm dying for a cigarette, I casually walk out of the school gates and stand a good 200 yards away, "smoking stunts your growth" I hear someone say jokingly from behind me, I turn around to see Nikki smiling at me,"I need to stop growing anyway" I reply, at nearly 6 feet tall I really wish it had stunted my growth.

"The staff are going for a drink tonight, if you want to join us" she says, "think of it as a welcome celebration" she continues, I stare at her as i nod my head in response, "Great, Red Lion at 6" she replies, I notice the way she rolls her hips as she walks back to the school.

"How was you're first day?" Lorraine asks as I enter the staff room at the end of the day, " it was great" I reply leaving out the disrespect from the pupils earlier, "Nikki mentioned you were coming to the pub later" "yeah, I don't see why not, I suppose you all need to know what I'm about" "see you at 6 then Bobbi"


	3. why did you want to be a teacher?

Its getting dark as I leave the school and make my way to the pub, the waves crashing on the sea wall is a comforting noise as I hurry down the road towards the Red Lion, I stand outside to smoke the rest of my cigarette before I enter, as soon as I'm done, I turn and heave the heavy oak door open, a wave of noise hits me as I enter the bar area, I don't see any of the staff from the school.

"Hey, Bobbi!" I hear Tom Clarkson shout from the other side of the room, I try to hide my excitement when I realise that the only empty seat is right next to Nikki.

"You made it then" Lorraine says smiling "What do you want to drink? she then asks me, standing up from her seat, "Jack Daniels and coke please" I reply sitting down between Nikki and Grantly.

"How did you end up coming to this dump then?" Grantly asks rather grumpily, "I went sailing around the coast a few years ago, and fell in love with the place" I reply "And I just couldn't resist applying for the post" I continue.

"Thanks Lorraine" I say as she hands me my drink before sitting down, I take a sip, its beautiful, not too much whiskey, nor too much coke, PERFECT.

"What about before you came here?" Tom asks with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Well, this is actually my first teaching job, I've had loads of different jobs before this, from baker to gardener, just to put myself through college" I reply

"I take it your parents didn't want to waste their money" Grantly mutters next to me, Tom throws him a stern look across the table, "Sorry Bobbi, I shouldn't have said that" he quickly apologizes, "Its fine, I left home at the age of 16, you weren't to know Grantly" I say smiling at him.

Nikki taps me on the shoulder "Coming for a smoke?" She asks, I nod as I get up from the table.

"Didn't know you smoked" I say to her as we get outside, "I don't, I just wanted to talk to you without Grantly killing the atmosphere" she replies almost laughing.

"I left home when I was young as well" she says "I ran away and joined the army when I was 17" she explains as she lifted up her shirt to show me a scar that ran almost around the side of her stomach "I was driving back to base when we hit a roadside bomb, I had a piece of the door stuck in me, a few millimeters deeper and I wouldn't have made it" she continues whilst tucking her shirt in. "I'm sorry that happened to you Nikki" I say sympathetically, "Its fine, it made me realize that I have to do something to help the next generation, so I retrained as an English teacher" she says smiling, " so what made you want to become a teacher then Bobbi?" she asks.

"well, when I was a child I was diagnosed with ADHD, it made most things hard to learn, but I always enjoyed maths" I replied "the last school I went to, during my GCSE year, I was given the coursework by my maths teacher, she didn't understand how I could finish it within an hour, when the rest of my class were still on the first question, when I tried to explain that I found it easy, I was accused of cheating and she moved me down a set, so I guess I want to give a child with the same potential I had, the chance that I was denied, if that makes sense?" I continue explaining "yes, it makes perfect sense to me" she replies placing a hand on my arm.

she quickly removes her hand when Lorraine walks out into the beer garden "I was wondering where you two had gone" she says "you've been out here for 20 minutes" she continues

"sorry, just talking" Nikki says, "we're coming back now" she turns towards me "if you need anything outside of school hours, you can call me, and I mean anything at all" she says handing me a business card. "Thanks" I smile as we walk back into the pub.

In the time we have been outside only Lorraine and Tom are still at the table, someone has placed another jd and coke next to my half empty glass, I down my remaining drinks and stand to leave "want a lift? Tom asks as I grab my bag, "Thanks Tom,but I only live a couple of minutes walk away" I reply (I live quite a bit further than a couple of minutes away but I enjoy the solitude of a walk) "see you tomorrow" I say to the somewhat diminished group as I walk towards the door.

As I reach my front door, I begin to search through my bag for the keys, panic suddenly begins to over take as I realise in my rush earlier that morning I hadn't picked them up...


	4. tears and night terrors

**a couple of people have requested a love triangle, or Nikki and Lorraine being brought together by Bobbi, unfortunately I love Heather Peace, so that may not happen in this fanfic, I'm not saying it won't, because there's plenty of time yet. :)**

"Fuck!" I scream, kicking at the door, I tip the contents of my bag across the doorstep, frantically searching throughout the pile for my keys.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I yell at myself, before I even realise what I'm doing, I've picked up my phone from the debris on the step and dialed Nikki's number. "Hello, who is it?" she answers in a serious tone, "Nikki? it's Bobbi, I've got a bit of a problem" I reply, her tone instantly changes when I say my name, "Hey Bobbi, what's up" she asks, I begin to explain what has happened "...And I was wondering if you have a number for a locksmith?" I eventually say, "I'm on the way, what's your address?" she replies, I tell her my address "I'll be there in 5 minutes, try not to panic" she tells me. I place everything back into my bag and sit down on the doorstep to wait for her to arrive.

A few minutes later a black jeep pulls up in front of my house, Nikki steps out of the car and makes her way towards me, I begin to cry as she pulls me in to a hug "It's going to be okay, we can get someone out in the morning before work" she says quietly, "I have nowhere else to stay tonight Nikki" I sob into her hair, "You can stay with me, I have a spare bedroom" she says hugging me tighter "We'll come back in the morning for the locksmith and you can get ready then" she continues "Thanks" I smile at her, she lets me go as she picks up my bag "Lets get going then" she says walking towards her car.

Its a very short drive back to Nikki's flat, "I can lend you some pj's" she says as she pulls into the driveway, "That'll be okay, thanks" I say as I unclip my seat belt. Nikki and I exit the car, she locks it as I close the door, we both walk up to the the front door of the block in silence, I stare down at my shoes as she unlocks the door "Come on in" she says breaking me out of my day dream. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asks as we walk through to the living area "Just a glass of water, please" I answer, she returns to the living area carrying 2 glasses one containing my water, and the other containing either cola or Pepsi.

"Is there anyone you want to call, like a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" I hear her say as she hands me my drink, "No, I don't have a girlfriend" I reply, she turns to look at me "me neither" she says her gaze dropping to the floor, we both sit awkwardly in silence, both hoping the other would speak first. The silence is finally broken as a black and white cat jumps up on the table knocking an empty mug over. "Oh Elmo" Nikki says righting the mug and lifting the cat onto her lap, "you haven't been introduced yet" she says looking at me, the smile back in her eyes "This is Elmo" she continues, "Can I hold him?" I ask quietly, as she passes him over, he hisses and jumps down, quickly disappearing from the room, "Don't worry, he's funny around strangers" she explains. "Do you have any pets?" she asks me, "I had a dog, I lost her just before I finished college" I reply "I'd had her since I was 8, we were kindred spirits, no-one wanted her, and no-one wanted me, so it was just us for 14 years, I took her with me when I was old enough to leave" I think she see's the pain in my face, she takes my hand and shuffles a little closer to me "shhhhh, It's okay, you can tell me if you want" she whispers rubbing her fingers softly on the back of my hand, "I can't, not yet" I manage to say without crying, it doesn't take long for the flood gates to open, she holds me, rubbing my back, whispering that its going to be okay.

"I'm sorry" I say when I have calmed down enough to speak, "It's okay Bobbi, you're not the child that no-one wants anymore, you're are wanted" she says looking me in the eyes as she places her hand on my cheek, wiping away a stray tear, "I'm tired" I say, wanting to stop anything before it starts, "I'll show you the spare bedroom" she says releasing me as we stand up and head into the hallway,she indicates the room by opening the door "I've already put some pj's on the bed, my room is next door if you need anything" she says with a look of concern in her eyes, "Thank you for this, for being so nice to me when you barely know me" I say to her smiling "Goodnight Bobbi" she says as she turns towards her bedroom, "Night" I reply, closing the door.

The pajamas she has put out consist of shorts and a vest, they smell of washing powder, of her. I climb into the bed, it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

"NO, NO, NO!" I shout as I feel someone putting their hands on me, I was having a bad dream, "Bobbi, wake up sweetheart, it's okay" I hear a woman say, I open my eyes, and Nikki is sat on the edge of the bed, a concerned and tired look in her eyes as she looks at me, "I'm sorry I woke you" I whisper, "Its okay Bobbi, I couldn't sleep and heard you screaming" she says, "want to talk about it?" she asks me, "No" I reply shaking my head, "will you stay with me?" I ask her, expecting her to say no, "scoot over" she says, lifting up the duvet, she cuddles up to me, and we are soon drifting back to sleep


	5. please don't tell

I'm cold when I awake, it takes me a minute to remember where I am, Nikki isn't here, the space where she slept is cold.

I get out of bed, make my way into the hallway and silently creep past Nikki's room just in case she went to her own bed during the night, as I walk past the living room I hear her voice, I can't hear what she is saying, I go into the bathroom, as I'm washing my hands I notice that we have the same sort of preferences, same shower gel, shampoo, toothpaste, even our hairspray was exactly the same type.

I exit the bathroom and I see Elmo trying to gain access to the living room, as I reach to open the door I hear Nikki say "yes, you have the correct address, we can be there in around 30 minutes", I wait until I hear her put the phone down before I walk in.

"Morning, I was just coming to wake you" she begins heading through the living room to the kitchen, "I've managed to get a locksmith, they're going to meet us at yours in about half an hour" she continues putting the kettle on to boil.

"Guess I'll get ready then" I say as I return to the guest room.

I'm in my underwear when I hear a light knocking on the door, "Bobbi, I'm just going to have a quick shower, I've left you a coffee on the table, there's milk and sugar there too" she says through the wooden door, "Thanks Nikki" I quickly reply as I pull on my jeans and t-shirt.

I sit on the couch whilst I wait for her, Elmo edges closer and closer to me, until he is eventually purring happily on my lap, I'm about to nod off when Nikki appears, wrapped in just a towel "Sorry" I say looking the other way "Its fine" she replies seeing my embarrassment "my clothes are on the dining table" she explains heading towards the kitchen, "I won't be a sec" she shouts from behind the door.

10 minutes later, we are sat in the car on the way back to my house, "you won't tell anyone about my nightmares will you?" I ask Nikki quietly,

"No, of course I won't" she replies, "just as long as you don't tell them that I walk around almost naked when I have company" she adds jokingly,

I start laughing at what she just said, "know that's a nice change from last night" she says turning to look at me as she stops the car in front of my house, she looks at me and smiles, for the first time I notice how inviting her lips are, "what would it be like to kiss them?" I think to myself, before I say anything, I feel her hand on my arm as she leans over and whispers "I was thinking the same thing" in to my ear, her hand slowly moves up my arm, to my cheek, the touch of her fingers on my face sends sparks to the pit of my stomach, as we kiss, the butterflies decide to wake.

we don't stop until we feel the urge to breathe, we're sat in a comfortable silence, her hand is once again on my arm, tracing little patterns with her fingertips. she's about to speak when a young lad knocks on the window of the car, "call for a locksmith? he says.


	6. its a date?

10 minutes later I'm handed 2 new sets of keys, "just in case" I say as I hand one of the pair to Nikki, "no problem" she replies dropping them in her bag, "you can come in whilst I get changed" I offer, she nods her head as I open the door, I show her the lounge, there are boxes everywhere "Sorry about the mess, I haven't quite finished unpacking" I explain "won't be long" I say as she turns to look at me, "your house is nice Bobbi, and I love the view you have of the sea" she says smiling at me as I head upstairs.

I hear her knock on my bedroom door as I rummage through my wardrobe for a clean pair of jeans, "can I come in?" her voice sounds from behind the door, "I'm not exactly decent, but yes" I say, she walks in almost giggling at the sight of me in my scooby-doo boxer shorts, "what? they're comfy" I exclaim grabbing a pillow off my bed and chucking it at her, she picks it up off the floor, "now I like this room" she says looking around at my purple and black room, "It's very you, mysterious" she continues sitting down om my bed she replaces the pillow, "why don't you wear these?" she asks grabbing a pair of black jeans with chains and spikes on each leg, "I couldn't, Lorraine would have a fit" I say staring at her, "wear them Friday night then" she says smiling that beautiful smile "Friday night, whats happening on Friday?" I ask confused.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out on Friday night, on a date?" she says with a cheeky smile "okay, so where are you taking me?" I ask as I lean down to kiss her "well there's this really bar that's just opened in town, it's called Satan's hollow, and I thought considering the dreads and now these jeans that you might have been into heavy metal?" she says with a spark in her eye "well, I'm into all kinds of music, but I really do like heavy metal" I reply, "so is that a yes?" she asks me looking hopeful "of course, I'd only be stuck here unpacking otherwise" I say almost laughing at her.

"I can come round later tonight to give you a hand if you like" she offers "that'll be good, it'll get done quicker with two of us" I reply as I pull on some clothes "we'll have to set off soon babe" she says to me after looking at her watch, "Babe? she called me babe?" I think with a smile.


	7. date night

**My best friend requested a sex scene, here ya go :)**

"This week has passed to slow" I think to myself, as I walk towards the staff room, "But its finally Friday" I smile to myself as I pick up the pile of papers from my pigeon hole, I look around the room, she isn't here, "maybe she changed her mind" I mutter to myself as I notice a piece of blue paper that I've dropped on the floor, I pick it up and notice her hand writing "I'll pick you up at 8, wear those jeans" it reads, butterflies stir in my stomach as I think about our bodies pressed close together in a club.

As I walk home I mentally picture which top I should wear, I know I'll be wearing those spiked jeans with my green and black dc's, by the time I reach my front door I've decided on a plain black tank top and my jacket with dragons on.

I look around my now orderly home, thanks to Nikki there are no more boxes to dodge, all my Cd's and DVDs are in alphabetical order, just the way I like them, instead of choosing a Cd, I connect my I-pod to the docking station, I don't care which song is first in my playlist as I press play, The truth about love blasts through the speakers, so loud that it feels as though my house is shaking, as the music plays I head upstairs to have a shower.

10 minutes later I'm in my bedroom, hunting through the drawers for the top I want to wear, it doesn't take me long to find it, as I get my jeans out of the wardrobe I spot a bottle of purple wkd tucked away at the back, "why not?" I say to myself as I reach into the drawer of my bedside cabinet for the bottle opener, I open the bottle and drink half its contents, I glance at my watch, I have 15 minutes until she's due to arrive, I slip my jeans and top on, grab my shoes and the bottle of wkd and head downstairs to wait, I turn off the music as I drink the last of the bottle.

I hear her knocking on my door, she's 5 minutes early, my heart skips a beat as I open the door, she's looking as gorgeous as ever in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and red converse, "you ready?" she asks smiling, I nod as i step out of the door, closing it behind me as she takes my hand.

We walk silently through the backstreets until we reach the bar, its not that late, but the place is already busy, we walk in still holding hands, Nikki drags me towards the bar "JD and coke, and a beer please" she says to the barman as she hands him a £20, "shall we find a table?" she asks turning to me "I really want to dance" I shout over the music, she nods as she picks up the drinks from the bar, she hands me mine as the barman gives her the change, I down my drink and Nikki follows suit, I lead her to the dance floor, are bodies are pressed together as we dance, her hands move slowly down my back.

I have no idea how long we have been dancing for when she takes my hand and leads me back towards the bar, she speaks to the barman and he begins lining up shot glasses on the bar, we down several shots of sambuca, she passes me another JD and coke and picks up a beer off the bar, we slowly head back to the dance floor, placing our drinks on a nearby table, she pulls me close again, the drinks soon forgotten as we get into the rhythm of the music, as the song ends she puts one hand in my hair, the other on my neck and kisses me, slowly but passionately, people are staring as we pull apart, "shall we go?" she whispers into my ear, "only if you want to" I reply, as she looks at me I see the lust in her eyes, she takes my hand and heads to the entrance of the bar, as we get outside a taxi pulls up, I tell him my address, as we sit in the back of the car I place my hand on her thigh, slowly running my fingers up and down, getting higher each time.

We reach my house quicker than I thought, "keep the change" I say to the driver as I pass him a £10 note, Nikki quickly pulls me from the car and towards my door, I pull the keys from my pocket and unlock it, as soon as we are inside and the door is locked I push her against the wall, we are instantly drawn back into a passionate kiss, her tongue running along my bottom lip, begging for entry, I give in, we slowly explore each others mouths, my hands reaching up the back of her t-shirt, we part long enough for me to remove it, my hands are running up and down her sides as she whispers "take me to bed, Bobbi" the same lustful look in her eye, I take her by the hand as I lead her upstairs to my bedroom, both of us shedding clothes on the way.

she flops down on my bed as we get through the door, I get on top of her and begin to kiss her passionately, she moans as I move down her jawline, heading for the pulse point on her neck, moaning as I begin nipping at her skin and soothing it with my tongue, I place my hand on her breast, her nipple is hard and waiting, I make a line of kisses down her chest, and take her nipple in my mouth, I circle it slowly with my tongue, she grabs my hair in her hands, after a long while, I release her nipple, and continue kissing my way down her body, she lets out a low moan as I reach her inner thigh, making patterns on her skin with my fingers and tongue, she opens her legs wider as I begin to nip at her skin, she squirms beneath me as I begin to explore her folds with my tongue, a run my tongue up and down, slowly, always avoiding her clit, I make circle around her entrance, "Fuck Bobbi" she shouts as I finally hit her clit with my tongue, I make small circles with my tongue, as she begins to quiver I slip two fingers inside her, I feel her clamp down immediately around my fingers as I move up to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself as I kiss her, "Oh god...Bobbi" she shouts as her orgasm begins, I begin to play with her clit with my thumb, drawing her orgasm out for a few minutes, I remove my fingers as she stops quivering, "that was amazing" she whispers with her eyes closed, I lay down next to her holding her close, not caring that she is covered in a thin layer of sweat, a smile on both our faces as we fall asleep.


	8. downing my sorrows

**This chapter may have a bit of a dark theme**

_**6 months later**_

A dozen empty glasses surround me on the table I'm leaning on, I don't even remember the name of the bar I've been in for the past two hours, I've been doing this for four months now, ever since Nikki broke my heart, I drink to forget, but it doesn't work, I always try and go where the other staff won't go drinking after work, they think I'm at home, it's what I say every time they ask, I want to drink alone, and drown my sorrows.

**_flash back_**

**__**4 Months earlier

"Morning babe" I hear her say as she kisses me, I'm still half asleep, "what time is it?" I ask, trying to open my eyes, "it's 7 o'clock, time to get up" she whispers softly in my ear, I begin my usual morning grumble of "5 more minutes", "not today babe" she says, laughter in her voice.

"Don't forget that you have a doctors appointment tonight" she reminds me as I sit up on the bed "I have a meeting with Lorraine, so I'll meet you at the red lion at 6" she continues as I pick up a towel and head to the bathroom to get ready for work, she joins me in the bathroom 5 minutes later, "I'm sorry I can't come with you" she says hugging me from behind, "It's fine babe" I reply, my toothbrush still in my mouth. "At least we'll find out why you've been so tired lately" she says still hugging me with one hand as she begins to brush her own teeth, I nod in agreement as I pull away so I can get changed.

20 minutes later we are both in the kitchen having a cup of coffee, "We have to stop off at mine to feed Elmo on the way to work" she says between sips of coffee, "okay babe, I think he's finally getting used to me" I reply, she nods in agreement, a small smile on her face, there's a look in her eye that I can't quite place.

As we park up in the school yard, she pulls me into a kiss, we stop suddenly as we spot Lorraine's red Ferrari pulling up next to us. "leave it at home girls" she scolds jokingly as we step out of the car, something seems different between Lorraine and Nikki today, I just can't put my finger on it, I try and shrug it off as we head inside.

I've been thinking about it all day, "what's going on?" I wonder as I open the door to the pub, I got the all clear at the doctors, just a viral infection, I have to leave it to go away on its own apparently. That's when I see why they've been acting strange, they are sat together at a table, kissing, OMG! what does she think she's doing? I want to go over and slap them, but I decide against it, as I turn to leave Nikki shouts me, "hey babe!" I turn and look at her, the tears streaming down my face, telling her that I saw them, "I'm sorry" she whispers trying to hug me, I shrug her off as I walk out of the door.

**_end of flash back_**

I drink to forget the pleading look in her eye as I threw her clothes onto the lawn, to forget the black eye she had today, I know Lorraine did it, I know about the other bruises, shes started wearing long sleeved tops, sometimes they ride up, I saw finger marks on her wrists when she was making coffee in the staff room, I don't ask, she doesn't tell, I do care, I just can't tell her, I can never get her alone, Lorraine is always around.

I think I see her car parked at the other end of my street as I stumble up the path to the door, I fumble with my keys, I just about manage to open the door.

I'm sat on the couch crying, bitter, salty tears running down my face. I don't know why I do it, but, I pick up a packet of tablets off the table, I pop them one by one, trying to numb the pain of watching someone suffer, knowing I am powerless to help. There's a thumping sound in my head as the room spins, It's not my head, its the door I realize someone's kicking my door in, "Bobbi! Everything's going to be okay" I hear Nikki's voice, I think she's crying, I feel her arms around me as my world turns black.


	9. new beginings

I open my eyes slowly, as I look around the room, taking in my surroundings, I realize I'm in the hospital, I look at the chair next to the bed, Nikki is sleeping soundly, a hospital blanket across her lap, she stirs and begins talking in her sleep, as I close my eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep, I hear her say my name, she starts crying as I reach over and take her hand, her eyes snap open as I squeeze her hand slightly.

"Bobbi, your awake" she says with tears in her eyes, "I thought I'd lost you" she continues as she climbs onto the bed to hug me.

"I'm sorry" I say into her hair, "I didn't mean for it to get this bad" I continue as she releases me from the now crushing hug.

"Tell me what happened" I say as I roll up her sleeves, revealing the bruises on her wrists, "I wanted to leave, to be with you, Lorraine wouldn't let me" she says tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, "she only offered me the job as deputy head so that I would be her puppet on a fucking string, she threatened to sack you, if I didn't get you to leave me" she continues, sobs causing her voice to falter, "I know what you've been putting yourself through Bobbi, but I don't understand why" she whispers in between sobs.

"I hate being left alone, without knowing the reasons why" I tell her as I wrap my arms around her, "my mother used to do that to me all the time when I was growing up, I drank so that I didn't feel alone, so that I could forget what was happening" I tell her as I kiss her forehead.

"how did you know what I was doing?" I ask her, close to tears myself, "I went to your place every night on the way to mine, you were never there" she replies "I wanted to talk to you, let you know what was happening, so I followed you last night, you looked straight at me sat in my car when you came down the street, I knocked, and there was no answer, I saw you through the front room window, popping those painkillers you take, it took me ages to get to you, I thought you were going to die"

A nurse walks into the room, just as I'm about to kiss Nikki "I thought I could hear voices, Ms Boston, you were supposed to come and tell me the minute she woke up" she says in a stern voice. "I'm sorry, I was just so relieved she was awake that I forgot" Nikki replied sheepishly, "you have quite the girlfriend Ms Roan" she says looking at me, before I get chance to reply she excuses herself to go and get a doctor.

we both sit in silence, stunned at what the nurse had said "girlfriend?" I ask, looking at Nikki, she begins to turn red, "It was the only way I could stay with you" she says with a cheeky smile, "I'm honored Nikki, but what about Lorraine?" I ask, "I resigned yesterday" she replies "I have enough money from my army compensation so that I won't have to work again", all I can say is "oh" as she removes herself from the bed as the doctor enters the room. "you have been very lucky Ms Roan, if Ms Boston hadn't been there, there is a chance you would have died" she says, "I can release you tomorrow" she says filling in my chart. after she has left "Can't we go home today?" I ask Nikki, "you could discharge yourself" she replies looking flustered, "what's wrong?" "you said 'we', I'd be the happiest woman alive if you moved in with me Bobbi, I know I hurt you, but I love you Bobbi" she says almost crying again, "I love you too Nikki, can you please be a nice girlfriend and ask for a discharge form"

A week later.

As I'm trying to make space in my wardrobe for Nikki's things, I hear her car pull up outside, "Bobbi! you upstairs babe?" she shouts as she opens the front door, "yes!" I shout to her from my doorway, "stay there, I'll be up in a minute". I hear the back door open and then close again. "what the hell is she doing?" I think to myself, I can't see into the yard from my room, I'm about to go into the spare room, so I can look out into the backyard when she grabs hold of me from behind. "No peeking" Its a surprise, she whispers in my ear, "can you help me get my things from the car babe?" she asks, I quickly oblige, "not that bag, I'll take that" she says as a grab a black bag from the front seat, she deposits it near the kitchen door, we quickly unpack the car.

"we can go and see the surprise now Bobbi" she says picking up the bag from earlier, that same cheeky smile on her face as she removes two dog bowls, a collar and lead, dog toys, and food from it, when she opens the back door a little black and tan puppy runs into the kitchen, dragging mud and god knows what else all over the place, "he doesn't have a name yet, I thought I'd leave that up to you, and don't worry about leaving him home alone, I'll be with him" she says as I pick up the wriggling scrap of mud and fur, "Rio, that's what his name is, thank you Nikki" I say as the puppy begins to lick our hands.


End file.
